1986C
1986C was an ABC timeline and a year in the 20th century. It was created when an amnesiac Emmett Brown arrived from 2035 after reading the note Marty McFly left in a canister in his secret lab. New Locations *Lee Bros. Towing & Repair is a towing and repair shop in Hill Valley that towed Doc's steam time car after he crashed it into a ''STOP'' sign. Differences *Needles crashed his truck, which led to another arrest, and a warning that he could spend the rest of his life in prison once he turns 18. This would adversely affect his chances of being hired by CusCo in this timeline. Alternate Timeline of Events *1986 **'Monday, March 3' ***While Jennifer and Marty are investigating the second lab, an amnesiac and confused Doc, who had suffered from an electrical pulse shot by Officer Griff Tannen in 2035, arrives in his steam time car and crashes it into a STOP sign. ***At approximately 8:20 Marty and Jennifer hear a noise, and discover a man in a diving suit stuck in one of Doc's net traps. The man takes off his helmet, and reveals that he's Doc Brown, except he has amnesia, and doesn't recognize Jennifer or Marty. He doesn't even realize that he's a doctor, thinking that Marty was using the name Doc in the same manner as Bugs Bunny. ***They hear the police, and assume that a silent alarm must have been triggered. ***Marty drives the DeLorean through the garage door, and, since the DeLorean doesn't have any license plates, is able to outrun the police. ***Marty and Jennifer try to get Doc to retrace his steps to refresh his memory. They travel to the STOP sign and discover a flyer stating it had been taken to Lee Bros. Towing & Repair. ***They head to the location on the flyer. The man who works there, Jack, would only give them the car for $300. ***Lacking the money, they decide to steal the car, but spot Needles talking to Jack. ***Needles begins harassing Marty, and Marty decides to steal the tow truck to which the steam time car is connected. ***Needles chases him, trying to run him off the road. ***Jennifer is following them in the DeLorean, with Doc in the passenger seat. She knocks Needles off the road, and he crashes into a delivery truck loaded with boxes of eggs. **'Tuesday, March 4' ***In the early morning, they arrive at the Lone Pine Mall, where Doc is regaining some of his memory, but a lot of it is still missing. ***Marty decides to travel to the time listed on the LAST TIME DEPARTED panel on the steam time car. ***Doc reveals his time parachute. Doc dons his diving suit and Marty dons the radiation suit from the DeLorean. ***They go up in the hot air balloon, and it lets them go. Once they reach 88 m.p.h., they travel forward from 1986 to 2035. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' ***Issue 6: "Continuum Conundrum Part 1" Category:Years